Are We Friend?
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Perbedaan aliran membuat mereka sadar jika seharusnya mereka tidak berteman. Tapi itu di lingkungan sekolah, bagaimana jika di luar sekolah? [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt5. Kawan atau Lawan] Warning! OOC jelas, candaan maksa, bahasa apalah, dan lain sebagainya. [KimiYuu] Happy Reading!


Sebelumnya, mereka pernah saling bertemu.

Ketika umur mereka sama-sama menginjak 9 tahun.

Waktu itu, seorang bocah beriris hijau menangkap sosok manusia yang tengah melompat dengan indahnya dari tembok belakang rumah. Manusia itu juga sama bocah dengan dirinya, hanya saja ia memiliki surai unik yakni berwarna pink layaknya permen karet dan juga berkacamata.

Bocah beriris hijau itu terkagum, matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan pemadangan yang spektakuler tadi. Ia tak sengaja malah bertepuk tangan.

Bocah bersurai pink terkejut, "Sial, aku ketahuan..." umpatnya pelan. Ia berbalik arah hendak pergi.

"Eh, tunggu!" Si bocah beriris hijau memanggil. Ia berlari mendekati tersangka, "Kamu keren loh, bisa lompat dari tembok itu. Padahalkan tinggi..." ucapnya polos.

"Ha... hahaa, itu karena aku hebat!" Hidung bocah berkacamata itu kembang kempis, merasa senang banget dipuji keren seperti itu. Padahal, dirinya tadi pake kursi buat manjat tuh tembok.

"Lalu kamu mau ngapain setelah masuk kemari?" tanya si iris hijau kemudian, masih polos.

Lawan bicaranya tersentak, merasa jika dirinya tertonjok. Mana mungkin dia bilang mau maling?

Masih bocah sudah maling coba?

"A- aku hanya latihan kok..." terang si kacamata tolol.

"Latihan? Latihan jadi apa? Ninja? Oh, aku tahu! Kamu pasti mau maling 'kan?" tebak si bocah beriris hijau asal-asalan, padahal tebakannya itu benar.

Ia kembali merasakan dirinya tertonjok untuk kedua kalinya. Masa secepat itu ketahuannya?

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Namun begonya malah diladeni sama si bocah berkacamata itu. "Kamu ada makanan yang bisa aku maling enggak?"

"Makanan?" Iris hijau menatap ke arah lain, "Bentar ya..." Ia kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bocah bersurai pink itu speechless.

"Mama, ada makanan tidak?"

"Ada 'kan di lemari sama kulkas?"

Sial, si bocah itu malah lapor sama emaknya.

"Memang kenapa? Kamu sudah lapar ya?"

"Enggak... Itu ada orang yang mau maling makanan. Makanya daripada dia maling, mending aku kasihin aja makanannya..."

"APA!? Maling?"

Bocah berkacamata itu langsung saja kalang kabut naik kembali ke atas tembok buat kabur dari lokasi kejadian perkara.

Sialan juga si iris hijau itu! Kirain bisa diajak kerja sama, tahunya malah lapor emaknya.

Jadi begitulah awal kejadian dua anak manusia itu bertemu. Bisa dikatakan pertemuan mereka benar-benar tak terduga, betul?

Dan akankah mereka bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Are We Friend?

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Pertemanan, inginnya sih ada Humor, ..

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh tak sempat ijin dahulu, maaf..

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari5 - Kawan atau Lawan**. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

7 tahun kemudian...

Namanya adalah Yuichiro. Iya, Yuichiro saja, tidak pake embel-embel nama keluarga. Pake sih sebenarnya.

Jadi ceritanya dia itu anaknya Mahiru Hiiragi. Si Mahiru hamil di usia muda, Yuichiro itu anak sembunyi-sembunyi gitu. Soalnya tahu sendirikan keluarganya Mahiru itu kayak gimana?

Sejak kecil, Yuichiro hanya diasuh ibunya seorang diri. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang pasti bapaknya tidak ikut mengasuh. Mungkin dikarenakan masalah keluarga lagi. Jadi, selama bertahun-tahun Yuichiro tidak pernah tahu siapa bapak kandungnya.

Sedih memang, tapi itulah hidup.

Nah, jadi di kota itu ada dua sekolah yang menganut aliran berbeda.

Sekolah pertama adalah sekolah elit, swasta, serta berpendidikan tinggi. Dan sekolah ini menganut aliran Mikado no Oni.

Sedangkan sekolah kedua, adalah sekolah yang menganut aliran Mikado no Tsuki. Sekolah ini hanya sekolah biasa, pendidikan pas-pasan, juga tidak elit.

Lalu, kedua sekolah ini tak memiliki hubungan yang baik sejak jaman dahulu kala. Tapi parahnya kedua sekolah ini terletak bersebelahan. Jadilah para murid-muridnya saling adu tawur ketika berpapasan.

Aliran Mikado no Oni mengandalkan kepintaran serta percaya jika kamus-kamus tebal itu mampu membuat manusia gagar otak.

Sedangkan aliran Mikado no Tsuki menggunakan kekuatan fisik lahir dan batin untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah-bocah sombong sekolah tetangga.

Jadi, Yuichiro itu asalnya dari aliran Mikado no Oni, tapi percaya atau tak percaya, Yuichiro ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar. Atau lebih tepatnya bodoh, tapi enggak keterusan kok.

Pasti bertanya mengapa anak bodoh seperti ini bisa masuk sekolah elit to?

Jawabannya ada pada emaknya. Mahiru itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga Hiiragi. Nah, Mikado no Oni itu kepunyaannya keluarga Hiiragi. Jadilah si Yuichiro ini bisa masuk ke sekolah elit itu.

Namun karena nilainya yang anjlok ke bawah, Yuichiro jadi sering dimarahin emaknya atau bahkan tantenya yang hampir seusia.

Yuichiro jadi ogah-ogahan untuk sekolah. Males banget lah. Pelajaran susah, udah gitu pake ada acara tawuran segala tiap minggunya. 'Kan capek! Walau Yuichiro ini paling doyan banget sih sama yang macam tawuran.

Nah, jadi si Yuichiro sering membolos sekolah. Lompat tembok belakang terus entahlah lari ke mana.

Tapi harus diketahui, Yuichiro ini kalau bolos enggak sendirian. Soalnya, sekitar setahun sebelumnya, ia bertemu dengan si kacamata yang dulu mau maling makanan pas 6 tahun yang lalu.

Seneng banget 'kan? Akhirnya bisa bertemu gitu.

Tapi keduanya saling speechless, setelah mengetahui jika aliran mereka berbeda.

Namanya Shiho Kimizuki. Remaja bersurai pink serta berkacamata, dan dia sekolah di sekolah yang menganut aliran Mikado no Tsuki.

Pertemuan ini sama saja dengan bertemu dengan lawan, bukan?

Yuichiro membuang jauh pikiran permusuhan, dia lagi enggak ada minat berantem. Shiho sendiri juga oke-oke saja. Orang keduanya juga sama-sama lagi pengen bolos sekolah gitu.

Alasan untuk Shiho membolos itu simple saja. Itu karena peraturan di sekolahnya tak terlalu ketat, jarang ada pelajaran, bahkan murid-muridnya boleh keluyuran sesuka hati. Jadilah Shiho memilih untuk pergi kerja saja ketimbang ikutin pelajaran.

Yuichiro terkejut, sistem sekolah Mikado no Tsuki itu berbeda 180° banget sama Mikado no Oni yang sumpah banyak banget peraturannya. Entah kenapa ia jadi nyesel sendiri kenapa mesti masuk sekolah swasta. Padahal itu permintaan emaknya.

Terus akhirnya, dua remaja ini jadi sering bolos bareng. Tempat bertemu di gang samping toko roti yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, keduanya langsung saja ganti baju biar nanti jika ada yang lihat, kagak ada yang tahu jika mereka berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda aliran.

Yuichiro ikut Shiho ke mana remaja kacamata itu membawanya. Jika Shiho lagi kerja part time gitu, ya Yuichiro ikut bantuin. Kalau lagi waktu kosong, keduanya langsung saja main-main di game centre berbarengan. Pernah juga Shiho ngajak Yuichiro ke apartemen bobroknya, sekedar singgah buat bobok siang juga memperkenalkan ke adik tersayang.

Yuichiro jadi tahu banyak tentang Shiho yang hidupnya serba susah. Beda banget dengan dirinya yang biasa hidup mewah.

Tapi Yuichiro sama sekali tak pernah ngajak Shiho ke mana-mana. Mana mungkin di ajak ke rumah, jika emak tahu, bisa-bisa Shiho langsung di penalty ke langit ketujuh. Shiho sendiri juga enggak minta apa-apa, ditemenin gitu juga udah seneng kok.

Terkadang Shiho juga pinjem buku pelajarannya Yuichiro. Dari situ Yuichiro tahu, jika Shiho sebenarnya orang yang pintar. Serba bisa atau mungkin perfect.

Jadi itu pertemuan mereka di luar sekolah.

Jika sudah kembali ke sekolah, apalagi jika ada acara tawuran, keduanya tak saling kenal. Atau lebih tepatnya sih pura-pura enggak kenal. 'Kan bahaya to jika nanti mereka kepergok saling kenal? Bisa-bisa dikira penghianat lagi.

Pas tawuran juga keduanya saling jotos sana, jotos sini, bahkan lempar kata-kata kotor. Eh, enggak! Yuichiro jaga martabat keluarga, enggak mungkin ngomong kotor. Bisa kena tampar tantenya entar.

Jadi menurut murid-murid sekolah Mikado no Oni, Yuichiro itu paling kuat, walau pelajarannya bodoh, tapi fisiknya enggak main-main. Mungkin karena bekas keturunannya Mahiru kali ya, makanya anaknya jadi ketularan kuat.

Sedangkan di Mikado no Tsuki, Shiho lah orang yang paling dipercaya. Gerakannya cepat juga ilmu beladirinya warbyasah.

Pas tawuran usai, pasti yang masih bertahan itu si Yuichiro juga Shiho. Kadang mereka disuruh duel demi nama baik sekolah. Ujung-ujungnya seri. Sebenarnya dari dua orang ini enggak ada yang mau ngalah sih, tapi ini sudah perjanjian sebagai teman.

Gitu-gitu 'kan mereka teman di luar sekolah. Jadi tak boleh saling mengalahkan, bukan?

Well, Yuichiro itu sebenarnya capek dengan kehidupannya. Sekolahnya berat, bahkan sampe rumah langsung dicekok'i dengan setumpuk tugas keluarga, kadang dirinya juga dihina sama murid sekolah internasional jauh di sana lantaran dirinya enggak punya bokap, ditambah lagi pake ada acara tawuran segala.

Shiho ngerti. Wajarlah, Yuichiro itu dari keluarga terpandang. Hiiragi gitu loh, siapa yang enggak tahu coba?

Lalu suatu ketika, Yuichiro kabur dari rumah malem-malem, padahal aturan rumah melarang untuk keluyuran pas malem hari. Makanya Yuichiro kabur.

Terus ia ke tempatnya Shiho saja. Karena Yuichiro percaya, jika hanya Shiho yang mau jadi tempatnya untuk bercerita bahkan numpahin unek-unek.

"Ngapain loe ke sini?" Shiho bertanya ketus, tipe dia banget, Yuichiro sudah hapal.

"Ada acara pertemuan, gue males ikut..." balas Yuichiro cuek, langsung aja main masuk ruang apartemen si remaja berkacamata.

"Mirai lagi bobok, jangan keras-keras kalau ngomong!" ucap si kacamata memperingati sembari menutup pintu apartemen.

"Iya, gue tahu!" Yuichiro langsung saja mendaratkan diri di lantai, bersandar pada sofa.

Shiho mendengus sebentar, "Minum?" tawarnya.

"Terserah..."

Remaja berkacamata itu ngacir ke arah dapur, mempersiapkan dua gelas jus jeruk. Maniknya sekilas melirik ke arah sobatnya yang masih saja diam merenung.

Shiho mempercepat aktifitas, melangkah mendekat dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di tangannya, "Lagi ada masalah?"

Yuichiro mendongak, menerima jus yang diberikan, "Dibilang masalah sih enggak juga..."

"Terus?"

"Gue cuma kepikiran sama aksi tawuran besok..."

"Oh..." Shiho ambil posisi duduk di atas sofa, "Cuma itu? Gitu aja kok dipikirin banget!"

"Lah, mau gimana lagi? Males aja ikutnya..."

Remaja berkacamata itu meneguk jus di gelas yang ia genggam.

Yuichiro melirik sebentar kemudian lanjut bicara, "Soalnya temen-temen satu sekolah minta gue buat ngalahin elo besok..."

Dan seketika, Shiho keselek sendiri sama minumannya.

"Apa-apaan itu!?" si kacamata tak sengaja malah berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Nah itu alasan yang bikin gue males ikut!"

Ingat perjanjian. Sebagai teman sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka saling bertekad untuk tidak mengalahkan satu sama lain.

"Sudah begitu, kalau gue kagak bisa ngalahin elo, reputasi gue bakal turun sebagai siswa terkuat di sekolah. Entar kalau emak gue tahu, gue bakal jadi bahan omong-omongan keluarga lagi. Ribet banget lah pokoknya!" Yuichiro melanjutkan penjelasannya sembari menegak habis jus di gelasnya.

Shiho pijat-pijat jidat. Susah juga kalau sudah begini. Permasalahannya sekarang menyangkut reputasi segala sih. Jangan salahkan sobatnya itu yang lahir di keluarga terpandang, 'kan apa-apa jadi mesti seba perfect.

"Ya udah, mending elo besok kagak usah masuk aja..." usul Shiho dengan suara pelan.

Yuichiro mendengus, "Pengennya! Tapi entar pasti Shinoa bakal nyeret gue dari rumah buat masuk sekolah... Eh, tahu enggak?" remaja ini ubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap ke arah remaja berkacamata, "Gue sempet bingung sama tante gue yang satu itu, dia itu 'kan juga keluarga Hiiragi tuh, kenapa kagak dia aja gitu yang ngalahin elo? Gue lihat juga kayaknya dia kuat deh..."

"Yaelah, cengcoran lu! Gue disuruh lawan perempuan juga gue yang bakal ngalah. Entar kontroversi nek cowok mukulin cewek..." balas Shiho asal-asalan.

"Gitu ya? Kagak kepikiran sampe sejauh itu sih aku..."

"Kalau boleh jujur sih, gue juga diminta sama temen satu sekolahan buat ngalahin elo juga..."

Yuichiro menoleh cepat ke arah Shiho yang baru saja mengaku, "Kok elo baru bilang sekarang?"

"Ya gue mikir-mikir dulu to? Kali aja gue beneran bisa ngalahin elo..."

"Konco tipis lo! Tahu gitu tadi gue kagak usah cerita deh."

"Untungnya elo cerita, jadinya 'kan gue ikutan cerita."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu mengalihkan pandangan, merenung menatap lantai dingin. Si kacamata juga ngalihkan pandangan, melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Terus kita musti gimana dong?" Yuichiro mulai bertanya lagi.

"Ya udah, bolos bareng lagi aja. Gue juga bolos deh besok..." Shiho memberi saran.

Yuichiro tak membalas apa-apa, kepalanya perlahan mengangguk mantap, tanda jika dirinya setuju-setuju saja dengan saran sobatnya itu.

Yah, apa boleh buatkan? Saat mendesak seperti ini yang bisa dilakukan cuma lari. Enggak gentle memang, tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan pintas. Daripada mengingkari perjanjian?

Shiho kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa, ia menghela nafas singkat, "Sayang ya? Padahal gue kepikiran teknik buat ngalahin elo..."

"Apa?" Yuichiro menoleh cepat, menatap bingung ke arah si remaja berkacamata.

"Pengen tahu?" remaja bersurai pink tersenyum misterius, pake angkat-angkat kedua alis segala.

Manik hijau menatap jenuh, "Pasti teknik enggak bener!"

"Bener kok. Sini deh coba, elo duduk di samping gue!" perintah Shiho yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Emoh ah, entar gue malah luka-luka lagi..."

"Yaelah, gue jamin kagak bakal ada luka. Sini deh!" Shiho masih memaksa.

Yuichiro sendiri sih sebenarnya penasaran, tapi firasat mengatakan ini akan buruk, jadi remaja itu memilih diam saja deh.

Shiho mendengus singkat sebelum akhirnya menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk menarik sobatnya itu duduk naik di sofa di sampingnya. Yuichiro masih meneng enggak melawan.

Remaja berkacamata menatap lurus ke arah sobatnya itu, tatapannya serius, entah kenapa yang ditatap jadi risih sendiri.

"Ap- apaan sih? Serius banget muka lo!" Yuichiro mengalihkan pandangan, enggak mau bertatap muka sama sosok yang dulu pernah bertemu di masa kecil.

"Jadi gue akan kasih tahu, jika teknik ini..." ucapan Shiho menggantung. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan sobatnya itu berpindah tempat, "Jika ini adalah teknik pengelitik!" Shiho langsung saja mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pinggang mangsa di hadapannya, kemudian mulai menggerak jari jemarinya.

"Oii oii!" Yuichiro tersentak kaget, "Gyahahaa...! Apaan sih?" Inginnya sih protes, tapi malah jadinya tertawa lantaran jari-jari nakal yang mengelitiki tubuhnya. "Sialan kau! Hyahihii...! Berhenti, eh! Geli!"

Shiho tak mengindahkan permintaan sobatnya, asyik sendiri dengan aksi kelitikannya.

Yuichiro hilang keseimbangan, ambruk di atas sofa, mulutnya masih mengeluarkan tawa meledak yang disela dengan protes sedikit.

Melihat mangsa hampir tak berdaya, Shiho makin semangat saja. Ia naik menubruki Yuichiro, tangan masih sibuk mengelitik atau jangan-jangan sudah pindah profesi jadi menggerayangi. Waduh...

"Udah, eh! Mau sampe kapan!" Yuichiro mendorong kepala Shiho dari atasnya, kaki juga menendang pelan. Tapi tetap saja, si tersangka pelecahan itu enggak mau minggat sama sekali.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Abang..." suara gadis kecil terdengar.

Dua remaja itu menoleh cepat, aksi pengelitikan berhenti.

Mirai, sang adik dari Shiho menatap ngeri ke arah dua pemuda yang tengah tumpang tindih itu.

Shiho enggak sadar posisi, bahkan enggak sadar juga dengan kedua tangannya yang entah sudah sejak kapan menyelinap masuk ke balik kaos yang digunakan Yuichiro.

Gadis kecil yang baru menginjak umur duabelasan itu mundur-mundur, balik masuk kamar bersama dengan boneka kelinci kesanyangan dalam pelukannya.

"Ma- maaf, bang. Mirai enggak ada maksud mengganggu," ucap si adik dari dalam kamar, "Silakan dilanjutkan kembali..."

"Oii!" Yuichiro langsung saja menendang Shiho dari atasnya.

"Eaa!" Si korban tendangan terpental, cairan merah muncrat dari mulutnya, bahkan kacamatanya ikutan terpental, "Apaan sih lo!? Main nendang aja!"

"Elu itu yang apaan!? Udah sana, jelaskan kesalah pahaman ini ke adik lo!"

Shiho menggerutu sembari mengambil kacamatanya yang tadi kontal, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar sang adik.

Mirai sendiri juga nampak masih terduduk di atas kasur, meringkuk memeluk boneka.

"Mirai..." panggil si abang lembut.

"Mirai enggak mikir macem-macem kok, udah enggak apa..." balas adiknya itu cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aduh, apa ya?" Shiho menggaruk surainya yang berwarna pink.

Gadis kecil itu seketika terdiam, menatap abangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bang..." panggil Mirai dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?" Shiho melangkah mendekat kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Orang itu, maksudnya Bang Yuichiro itu musuh kakak, 'kan?"

Remaja berkacamata menatap adiknya sebentar, "Kau itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang permusuhan, enggak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh deh!"

"Enggak, bang! Mirai ngerti. Aliran kita 'kan jelas berbeda dengan Bang Yuichiro, apa abang yakin masih ingin mempertahankan pertemanan abang? Maksudnya, ada saat di mana pasti rahasia pertemanan abang akan terbongkar, bukan?"

Kali ini Shiho terdiam, maniknya menatap lurus ke arah lantai. Perkataan adik satu-satunya itu ada benarnya juga. Yang namanya rahasia, pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar.

"Bang..." Mirai menggerakkan tangan, meraih tangan besar kakaknya, "Mirai sebenarnya senang dengan pertemanan abang sama Bang Yuichiro, tapi dilain sisi, Mirai sendiri juga khawatir akan kedepannya bagaimana..."

Remaja itu tak membalas. Masih kalut akan pikirannya sendiri.

Mirai menghela nafas singkat, "Abang masih ingat dengan kematian orang tua kita?"

Shiho tersentak, "Mereka kecelakaan, Mir. Tak perlu dibahas lagi..."

"Enggak! Mirai tahu! Mirai saksinya, abang sendiri yang kehilangan ingatan!" gadis itu entah kenapa malah berteriak.

Manik Shiho membelalak lebar, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba membentak seperti itu.

Remaja itu menghela nafas, "Kau kelelahan, sebaiknya segera istirahat!" Shiho segera mendorong adiknya untuk kembali berbaring.

Mirai menepis, "Tidak! Berhentilah menganggap jika aku sakit, bang! Mirai enggak sakit!"

"Iya, kamu memang tidak sakit tapi kamu lagi enggak sehat!"

Gadis itu cemberut, "Apa bedanya, bang?"

"Enggak ada. Udah tidur, besok sekolah, 'kan?" Shiho menyelimuti adiknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Selamat tidur..."

Mirai mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Percaya enggak percaya, Shiho menemukan jika sobatnya itu juga tidur terlelap di atas sofa. Mungkin karena kelamaan menunggu kali ya?

Sekarang Shiho jadi bingung deh dirinya hendak tidur di mana. Masalahnya 'kan, kamar cuma ada satu, itu saja dipakai Mirai. Lalu sekarang, sofa yang biasa digunakan Shiho untuk istirahat, telah diambil alih oleh tamu tak diundang.

Untungnya Shiho ini manusia yang pengertian loh ya, maka sudah pasti ia mengalah saja.

Remaja ini membawa diri mendekati sobatnya yang tidur dalam damai. Dipandanginya wajah tak berdosa itu. Otak sempat berpikir, jika dalam posisi tidur seperti ini, Yuichiro itu nampak seperti orang lemah, berbeda sekali ketika dia terbangun. Liar, nakal, brutal, suka bikin semua orang jadi gempar. Pokoknya berantakan deh!

"Apa maksud lo berpikiran demikian!?" seakan tahu pikiran Shiho, Yuichiro langsung saja membuka mata.

Shiho tersentak kaget, "Loh, tidak tidur kau?"

"Mana mungkin!" Remaja bersurai gelap itu ambil posisi duduk santai di sofa, "Mana mungkin gue bisa tidur di rumah orang lain..." lanjutnya.

"Walaupun itu rumah temanmu sendiri? Dasar anak rumah!" balas si remaja berkacamata entahlah menghina atau bagaimana.

"Cerewet!"

Yuichiro mengalihkan pandangan, menatap ke arah jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Ia kemudian menghela nafas singkat.

Shiho melirik, "Pulang?"

"Yap, begitulah..." Yuichiro bangkit berdiri dari duduknya sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Bisa kena omelan gue kalau ketahuan minggat..."

"Repot ya jika berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Padahal gue inget banget dulu loe pernah cerita jika elu kagak diterima di keluarga loe..."

Mendengar ucapan sobatnya, Yuichiro langsung saja terdiam tak membalas apa-apa. Pikirannya seketika melayang ke kejadian dahulu kala. Ketika dirinya dan juga ibunya di caci maki oleh keluarga Hiiragi.

Sadar jika tak ada balasan, Shiho langsung saja ikutan bangkit berdiri, "Eh, sorry... Gue enggak ada maksud buat elo inget kejadian dulu..." ucapnya sembari menyentuh pundak sobatnya.

"Hehee... Enggak apa. Itu 'kan masa lalu..."

Shiho bisa melihat jika manik hijau temannya itu sedikit basah, sudut matanya juga nampak hampir mengaliri air. Remaja ini tahu tentang segala masa lalu Yuichiro, ya karena diceritakan sih. 'Kan Yuichiro sendiri tak tahu hendak mencurahkan unek-uneknya ke mana. Untungnya sih ada Shiho.

Masa lalu dari seorang Yuichiro itu emang parah banget. Ia lahir tanpa adanya perencanaan. Ayahnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Selama 10 tahun, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya.

Lalu ayah dari sang ibu datang, menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke keluarga besar. Namun walau mereka kembali, semua tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Sang ibu jadi aib bagi keluarga, keberadaannya diakui oleh ayahnya tapi tidak untuk sodara-sodaranya, kecuali adiknya.

Yuichiro sendiri jadi merasa malu terhadap diri sendiri, atau mungkin benci. Ibunya depresi, serba menyalahkan semuanya ke si anak. Atau mungkin salah ayahnya yang dengan kurang ajar pergi begitu saja.

Tapi Yuichiro tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Si ibu juga diam saja, tak mau memberi tahu siapa dan di mana ayah kandung Yuichiro.

Lalu siapa yang salah?

Shiho tahu jika kehidupan sobatnya itu susah banget. Atau lebih tepatnya sih serba ribet. Ia kasihan, jelas. Tapi Yuichiro itu tipe yang tak suka dikasihani, makanya Shiho lebih milih diam dan nenangin, jika sobatnya lagi bersedih hati, dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Shiho tahu jika Yuichiro lagi kalut akan ingatan masa lalu. Mungkin terasa seperti trauma yang menyedihkan. Atau mungkin hati sobatnya itu seperti berteriak 'untuk apa ia dilahirkan' serta penyesalan-penyesalan lainnya.

Shiho tahu jika Yuichiro ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya. Tapi ditahan lantaran gengsi sebab dia laki-laki.

Maka remaja berkacamata ini mendekat, menarik sobatnya itu ke dalam pelukan.

Yuichiro sedikit tersentak, namun ia diam menurut dipeluk oleh sobatnya yang tentu lebih tinggi.

Persetanlah dengan perasaan gengsi atau masalah mereka sesama jenis. Orang tak ada yang lihat, jadi tak masalah 'kan?

Lagipula tujuan Shiho main peluk juga bertujuan baik kok, bukan aneh-aneh.

Yuichiro mulai menitikkan air mata. Entah merasa sedih atau malah merasa senang, tak ada yang tahu.

Isakan tangis terdengar, bahkan sisihan ingus di baju pun juga.

Shiho sadar, segera menjauhkan diri, "Anjrit! Niatnya baik-baik, malah dikasih umbel!" umpatnya.

Si tersangka cengengesan, "Hehe, sorry, bro... Habis ngalir sih..."

"Ya tapi enggak usah dilapin di baju gue juga kali!"

Walau protes, tapi ini bukan kali pertama baju Shiho jadi korban lap umbel. Shiho sendiri sudah biasa bajunya basah lantaran air mata atau parahnya umbel. Untungnya sih, Shiho ini manusia berhati mulia.

"Udah sana pulang!" usir Shiho dengan teganya.

"Iya, iya!" Yuichiro melangkah menuju pintu, ia terdiam memunggungi sobatnya, "Thanks ya..."

Shiho tak membalas sama sekali.

Setelahnya pintu apartemen tertutup rapat, menyisakan Shiho yang masih terdiam dalam ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikemudian harinya...

Brak! Seorang gadis mungil bersurai ungu tengah meninju meja dalam kelas.

"Si bego itu! Berani-beraninya dia melarikan diri!?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada horor.

Ada gadis lain yang menyaksikan si gadis mungil yang sedang misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Ia diam saja, memaklumi jika si bego yang dimaksud itu memang bego keterlaluan.

"Sudahlah, Shinoa... Tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu..." ucap si gadis lain sembari memainkan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dengan jari lentiknya.

"Tak perlu marah-marah kau bilang, Mitsuba!? Ini menyangkut reputasi sekolah tahu! Permasalahannya jika si bego Yuichiro itu enggak dateng, terus kita gimana mau ngelawan cengcoran di sekolah tetangga!?" bentak Shinoa terhadap sobatnya itu.

Mitsuba mendengus, "'Kan masih ada elo... Aku rasa kita masih bisa menang deh..." balasnya santai.

"Enggak bisa begini!" Gadis mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kemudian melangkah mantap ke luar kelas, "Akan kucari anak itu sampe ketemu! Enak saja kabur dari tugas!"

"Eh, woi!" Mitsuba memanggil, "Kalau elu pergi terus kita gimana mau tawurannya?"

Namun na'as, Shinoa sudah menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Ah..." Gadis kuncir dua itu mengeluh, "Kenapa jadi begini sih akhirnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
